vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
The Evillious Chronicles
Mothy, also known as Akuno-P, has created several songs that are connected in such confusing ways that most people have a hard time keeping up with what happens when and where, leading to confusions such as "Last Revolver is Gumi's song for Wrath". This page will help to clarify the definite and indefinite positions of songs in the timeline, as well as telling which songs are most definitely noncanon in mothy's chronology. Basic Chronology: Story of Evil #Twiright Prank #Daughter of White (begins) #Daughter/Servant of Evil #Message of Regret #(Re_birthday?) #Daughter of White (ends) Main article and detailed information: Story of Evil Basic Chronology II: Clockwork Lullaby Series There is no definite order to the songs in this series. Clockwork Lullaby has no definite placement, and all of the songs are basically the glue that holds the series together. Clockwork Lullaby 2, however, has a definite placement as being before Clockwork Lullaby 4. Main article and detailed information: Clockwork Lullaby Basic Chronology III: Seven Deadly Sins Series Madness of Duke Venomania has a definite placement according to mothy's blog (see section below), but the rest of the songs do not. Main article: Seven Deadly Sins Last Basic Chronology: In the Beginning... The very first song in the entire Akuno-P canon is Moonlit Bear, immediately followed by Abandoned on a Moonlit Night and Chrono Story. Nothing comes before Moonlit Bear. #moonlit bear #Abandoned on a Moonlit Night #Chrono Story #Madness of Duke Venomania Canon or Not? Many a fan of mothy has fought over what songs are canon and what songs are not. here's a handy guide to canon songs versus non-canon songs, and the grey area in-between. Not Canon The following songs are not canon according to current information. *Madam Merry-go-round *Me and the Frog's Love Romance *10-Minute's Love *Red Shoe Parade *Flame of Yellow Phosphorus Debateably Canon The following songs can be considered either canon or non-canon according to personal interpretation. *Mori e no Youkoso *Mukuchi na Kimi e *Anastasia music box *Wendy *Screws, Clockwork, and Pride *South North Story *Word Play *In a Laboratory Under the Full Moon *The Last Revolver *Desert's Bluebird Most Definitely Canon The following are confirmed to be canon. *moonlit bear *Abandoned on a Moonlit Night *Chrono Story *Story of Evil (series) *Seven Deadly Sins (series) *Clockwork Lullaby (series) *master of the graveyard (Graveyard Party) *Lu li la, Lu li la: The Resounding Song (called "SECRET TRACK" on the Evils Kingdom CD) The Video Description Numbers (The Years) At some point in mid-2011, mothy edited his descriptions on some of his videos to include numbers, all of which seem to follow established chronology. In the Judgement of Corruption PV, it says the year is EC 983, and 983 is the number on the video description. This same number is shared with Miniature Garden Girl. In Gobanme no Piero, the year in the PV is EC 610, which is the video description number. This means that the numbers are most definitely year numbers, indicating a set order of events in the series. It is unknown what EC stands for. The Numbers 001 moonlit bear 014 Abandoned on a Moonit Night 015 Chrono Story 136 Duke Venomania's Madness 325 Repulsive Eater Girl Conchita 491 Twiright Prank 499~ Daughter of White 500 Servant of Evil 500 Daughter of Evil 609 Princess Sandman's Gift ~GIFT~ 610 The 5th Perriot 842 Enbizaka's Tailor Shop 983 Miniature Garden Girl 983 Judgement of Corruption ??? The following songs had ??? rather than a number. Note that Regret Message should have a set number (about 501) because it has a known placement in the series. It seems that mothy still wants to keep interpretations open at this point as to when it happens. *Re_birthday *Heartbeat Clocktower *Regret Message Speculation and Theory The Rules This space is for vocaloidwiki users to share their Theories/Speculations with eachother about mothy's songs. Each Theory is to have a title in Heading 3 format. The theory itself is to be in normal format. If a theory is proven incorrect at a later date by canon information, the theory's title will have a strikethrough put on it. The only acceptable time for a theory to be removed is if it is an epileptic tree or a troll "theory". Please use standard English. Thank you. Sample Theory: Perre Noel Perre Noel, the orginization in Fifth Clown, is going to have its own mini-series, the three current components being Fifth Clown, Last Revolver, and Princess Sandman's Gift. Each will tell the story of a member of Perre Noel. Member two, according to Fifth Clown, wil "never get his debut". Mysterious member number four is Rin, and will be in the last of the songs. Luka, member number seven, may not get a song because she is the main character for mothy's canon anyway. Sources *Akuno-P's blog, the heavenly yard *This wiki *The songs